


The strength of water can sink a man

by Rust_Doe



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghosts, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Poor Hercules, i think that's happy ending, love hansens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust_Doe/pseuds/Rust_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Герк решает покончить жизнь самоубийством. Пока он находится на грани смерти, ему является Чак и просит, чтобы Герк продолжал жить. Герка спасают, но так и остается загадкой, была ли это галлюцинация, или что-то иное. А+ <br/>но в итоге, я переврал заявку, остался только Герк после смерти Чака.<br/>Или:<br/>как Герк пытался не проебать всё, что у него осталось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The strength of water can sink a man

**Author's Note:**

> Рекомендую читать то, подо что писалось:  
> 1\. In Extremo - Auf's Leben  
> 2\. In Extremo - Alte Liebe  
> 3\. Alela Diane - Take Us Back

Когда всё заканчивается, он складывает с себя все полномочия и уезжает в Сидней. Он потерял здесь Анджелу, в этом океане он потерял сына, но Геркулес родился в этом городе, прожил тут жизнь, хорошую жизнь – он и умрёт тут.  
Никто не держит его на посту маршала – политиканы всегда останутся политиканами, у них сто кандидатов на место личных подтиральщиков задов, а маршалом больше, маршалом меньше, да кому это надо – кайдзю уже нет.  
Геркулес долго бродит по отстраивающемуся заново городу – обломки стены долетели даже до их с Чаком берлоги в центре. Беннелонг-Пойнт превратился в сплошное месиво. Больше всего Герк будет скучать по Харбор-Бридж и оперному театру.  
Когда ноги уже отказываются его держать, он доезжает до Скотта. Брат, немного навеселе, встречает его молчаливым объятием.  
И тут Геркулеса прорывает.  
Он не смог уберечь никого, кто был ему дорог, так дорог, что он, скорее, сдох бы за них сам.  
Его мальчик, его бедный маленький сын.  
Он стал героем посмертно.  
Конечно же, Герк гордится наградами сына, но не то, чтобы его сильно утешал круглый кусок не самого чистого золота.  
***  
Когда он не может больше выносить никого рядом с собой – ни брата, ни его громких подружек, когда Герк сам чувствует, что становится, скорее, обузой – он едет домой. Он не знает, действительно ли это теперь его дом, но здесь он родился и вырос, сюда он привёл Анджелу, пока они не стали жить раздельно. По иронии судьбы, здесь же, в ванной наверху, родился Чарли.  
В этой части города всё тихо и спокойно – будто и не было этих чудовищ, войны и смертей.  
\- Нет, - твердит себе Герк, и это похоже на самобичевание. - Было.  
Поднимаясь по пыльной лестнице, Герк вспоминает, что забыл поставить брата в известность перед своим отъездом. Но они были друг с другом в дрифте – кажется, целое тысячелетие назад, - и теперь им не нужны слова.  
Дому необходим ремонт, хотя бы влажная уборка, но Геркулес лишь вытряхивает пыль из дивана, чинит проводку и канализацию, настраивает телевизор на все каналы, которые только может поймать, вытаскивает на крыльцо старое отцовское плетёное кресло и подключает холодильник, укладывая в него купленные по дороге продукты.  
Запирает спальню родителей и верхнюю ванную на замок.  
Садится в отцовское кресло с бутылкой пива в руке.  
Закрывает глаза.  
Ждёт, когда кончится день.  
Даже не так. День Первый.  
Потому что то, что всегда умел Геркулес Хенсен – смиряться с потерями.  
***  
Он не может спать.  
Нет, в смысле, может. Но не хочет.  
Он закрывает глаза и видит угрюмый Шаттердом, видит сияющий корпус Страйкер Эврики, видит шоколадные волосы, в которые вплетены белоснежные каллы, белоснежнее платья невесты, видит рыжие, ярче, чем у него, вихры и содранные мальчишечьи коленки.  
Он просыпается, идёт к телевизору и листает каналы до самого утра.  
Он не спит по-человечески уже неделю, но у него всё нормально.  
***  
Он оставил Макса на Райли тогда, месяц назад.  
Глупо было бы звонить Беккету и требовать пса назад.  
Требовать то, что связывало его с Чаком.  
***  
Чак сидит напротив него, миленький маленький мальчик, Анджела готовит блинчики, пританцовывая и распевая «Отель «Калифорнию»» безбожно фальшивя и путая слова.  
Его жена поёт очаровательнее самой Эдит Пиаф, кто бы что не говорил.  
\- Ты всегда можешь выписаться, но никогда не сможешь уйти-и-и, - заканчивает она, выкладывая последний блинчик и поливая всё сверху растопленным шоколадом. - Вот.  
Чак сразу набрасывается на блинчики так, что трещит за ушами, а Герк, поцеловав жену в щеку, заливает свой кофе кипятком из чайника.  
\- Я люблю вас, - говорит он, потому что чувствует потребность сказать это прямо сейчас.  
Энджи улыбается ему ярко и солнечно, с ямочками на щеках, а Чак пытается сказать «Мы тебя тоже, пап!» с набитым ртом.  
Внезапно, срывает крышу, и огромная когтистая рука хватает его жену и сына. Он сидит за оставшейся частью стола и не может пошевелиться, обречённый наблюдать, как Анджела и Чак исчезают в бездонной глотке кайдзю.  
Геркулес просыпается с криком.  
***  
\- У тебя куртка порвалась.  
Чак перестаёт кормить Макса солониной и оглядывается.  
\- Наверное, зацепился где-то, - пожимает плечами, разглядывая дырку на груди. - Но это неважно.  
\- Пока ты рейнджер, твой внешний вид очень-очень важен, - Герку нравится так вот не всерьёз одёргивать сына. - Это, знаешь ли, называется военная дисциплина.  
\- Да какая разница, как это называется? – меланхолично бросает Чак, продолжая кормить пса. - Я ведь всё равно уже мёртв.  
Геркулес просыпается без крика, но буквально плавает в поту.  
***  
\- Ты там в порядке, Герк?  
Скотт звонит ему спустя две недели. Хочется верить, что брат заметил его отъезд раньше.  
Как он может быть в порядке, чёрт побери?!  
\- Абсолютно. Мне нужно было пространство.  
\- Слушай, если ты там бухаешь или утопаешь в совершенно неоправданном чувстве вины за Чарли, то знаешь, что?  
\- Что?  
На той стороне провода повисает молчание, потом раздаётся тихий вздох и Скотт кладёт трубку.  
Скотт не винит его, но просто его брат херово умеет говорить с людьми по душам.  
***  
Всё начинается спустя два месяца после отъезда из Гонконга.  
Сначала Герк просто просыпается не один. Рядом спиной к нему лежит кто-то ярко-рыжий и мужик.  
\- Господи, - всё, на что хватает Герка. - Господи.  
Он осторожно протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться медных волос, в которых переливаются первые солнечные лучи.  
Моргает, за что потом винит себя целую вечность.  
Он снова в постели один.  
***  
\- Привет.  
Геркулес всё-таки вспоминает, что хотя бы иногда надо бриться и смотреть на себя в зеркало.  
Чак выходит из воздуха у него из-за спины. Ну, знаете, как бывает – раз! – и появился. Чак обвивает плечи отца руками – большой ядовитый плющ - утыкается носом куда-то в хребет, тихонько смеётся.  
Его кожа такая теплая, запах витает в воздухе, он такой настоящий, Боже, где я нагрешил, что ты теперь наказываешь меня так.  
\- Па, ну ты чего, в самом-то деле? – хватка усиливается, и до Герка доходит, что позади него сын голый по пояс.  
\- Тебя нет, - шепчет он осторожно. - Клянусь, мне так жаль, но тебя больше нет.  
\- Ну куда ж я денусь? – Чак кладёт острый подбородок ему в излучину плеча, перехватывает руку с бритвой, отнимает. - Вот же я. Смотри.  
Герк в зеркало наблюдает, как Чак осторожно ведёт бритвой по его впалым щекам, подбородку. Осторожно-осторожно.  
И всё равно оставляет порез на щеке.  
\- Ой, я нечаянно, - врёт Чак и мимолётно целует пораненное место. - У собаки боли, у кошки боли, а у папы - заживи.  
Герк оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть самому в эти наглые глаза, но за его спиной уже никого нет.  
На ум Хенсену внезапно приходит миф об Орфее и Эвридике.  
***  
Чак везде – лежит на полу у дивана, сидит на ступеньках крыльца, стоит над душой во время готовки, швыряет бутылки из-под пива об стену.   
Нет, конечно, это Герк бросает бутылки в стены, чтобы прогнать эту мразь, которая ни разу не его сын, которая так отчаянно похожа на его Чарли.  
Как бы то ни было, он вспоминает об этом, лишь когда наступает босыми пятками на битое стекло, а Чак строит расстроенное лицо в пыльном отражении зеркальной дверцы серванта.  
\- Что тебе от меня нужно? – спрашивает Герк пустоту перед собой, сидя на кухне через неделю этой катавасии. - Почему бы тебе не оставить меня в покое?  
Чак присаживается на корточки перед ним, берёт ладони отца в свои, большие, сухие, перецеловывает каждый палец, и честно – Герк не уверен, что хочет отдёргивать руки.  
\- Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, старик, я же уже мёртв, - так же тихо отвечает Чак, ласково, словно глупый ребёнок тут не он. - Это же я тебе нужен.  
Герк закрывает глаза.  
Чувствует поцелуй на лбу.  
Не хочет открывать глаза.  
Засыпает прямо на стуле.  
Сегодня ему ничего не снится.  
***  
Когда в шесть утра биржевые новости прерывает стук в дверь, до Герка не сразу это доходит. Звук на автомате отпечатывается где-то глубоко внутри его черепной коробки – он привык, что Чак в его голове иногда винтит болтики и гайки, чтобы проверить целостность резьбы психического равновесия отца.  
Когда стук повторяется, а Чака всё нет и нет, он идёт открывать дверь.  
Мако Мори – последняя, кого он ожидал увидеть в этом месте, честно. На плече у неё – большая спортивная сумка, в которую, как оказалось, входит почти целая жизнь большинства из них.  
\- Здравствуй, Мако, - слегка ошарашенно здоровается он.  
\- Геркулес, - приветствует его она, чуть кивнув головой, - могу я войти?  
И вот как это начинается:  
Герк чувствует холодные ладони Чака, тот греет их о спину отца, просунув тому под футболку.  
\- Нет, Мако, спасибо, нам итак замечательно, - говорит тень у Герка за спиной. - Можешь опять катиться к своему строителю.  
Геркулес сжимает зубы и отходит с прохода, приглашая.  
Кажется, и без того небольшая Мако за это время ещё сдала в росте и весе. У неё почти незаметно изменилась походка, плавность движений заменила резкость. Словно проржавевший егерь, которым управляют пьяные пилоты.  
\- Ну, какими судьбами? – неловко решает завязать разговор Герк, видя, как она с любопытством и плохо скрытым отвращением осматривает гостиную.  
\- Если я скажу, что решила погостить, это будет считаться достаточным основанием для моего пребывания здесь? – спрашивает она, оглядываясь на него через плечо.  
Холодный кончик носа прямо там, где пролегает неровная линия роста волос, заставляет Герка вздрогнуть.  
\- Мой дом – твой дом, можешь кинуть вещи наверху, в крайней слева спальне, - говорит он ей, делая вид, что почёсывает затылок, на самом деле стараясь избавиться от ощущения присутствия за своей спиной.  
***  
Они редко говорят о том, что происходит.   
Вообще никогда.  
Просто теперь дом сияет чистотой и едва уловимо пахнет средством для мытья окон.  
На старенькой плите постоянно что-то жарится – парится – тушится - запекается.  
Иногда они вместе целый день гоняют телевизор по каналам.  
Иногда они не пересекаются целый день.  
Неизменным остаётся Чак-который-повсюду.  
Он сидит на кухонной тумбе, пока Мако крутится у плиты, и орёт, размахивая руками:  
\- Катись отсюда! Ты здесь не нужна!  
Он машет руками в опасной близости от её лица, и Герку на какую-то секунду кажется, что он вот-вот залепит ей в скулу.  
Когда она листает каналы по телевизору, Чак загораживает экран и кричит ей, чтобы она убиралась.  
От этого у Герка болит голова, кто-то долбит кувалдой с обратной стороны его висков.  
Они смотрят в большинстве своём «Смертельный улов» по Дискавери и «Войны жуков-гигантов» по Энимал Плэнет. Это позволяет им вспомнить о кайдзю и егерях без упоминания об этом вслух.  
Иногда, когда Мако думает, что Герк в другой части дома, она звонит Райли, и с первым же невольно подслушанным звонком паззл складывается, как будто Чак вбил молотком недостающие детальки в картину.  
\- Ему плохо, Райл. Думаю, ещё пару недель. Нет, ещё не говорила. Слушай, он его сын, ты-то должен понять. Не думаю, что он согласится, в конце концов, может, ему будет лучше находиться подальше от всей этой бюрократской волокиты. Тут тихо. Нет, не говорит, но по нему видно. Да. Да, я тоже. Не забывай кормить Макса и Тендо. Я нормально. Пока.  
***  
\- Ты не был на похоронах, почему?  
Чак улыбается из-за черноты её волос, шепчет ей на ухо, обращаясь к отцу:  
\- Давай, пап, расскажи, почему ты не пришёл на мои похороны.  
Он уже привык игнорировать этот голос, который слышал не только в своей голове вечность назад.  
\- Потому что спуск венков на воду не вернёт его.  
Потому что он не уходил никогда.  
Посмотри в зеркало и закрой глаза.  
Может, ты тоже увидишь, как он скалится за твоей спиной.  
***  
\- Сегодня ты идёшь к мисс Бэллз.  
Мако ставит его перед фактом за завтраком. Чак стоит у Герка за спиной и сжимает плечи своими огромными горячими лапищами и в кои ты веки молчит.  
\- Прости?  
\- Мисс Бэллз, психолог. Она как раз специализируется на жертвах нашествия кайдзю.  
Ладони Чака ползут ниже – по ключице, груди, ребрам – задерживаются у линии джинс. Острый подбородок неудобно давит ему на излучину шеи.  
\- Она хочет прочистить тебе мозги, Герк, выш-выр-ни е-ё на-хуй. Будь хорошим папочкой.  
\- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - Геркулес даже сам не до конца уверен, кому он это отвечает.  
\- Я уже записала тебя на три часа.  
\- Ну, хорошо, что ж теперь.  
Герк, неловко пожав плечами, ёжится от прикосновения языка к своей шее и невольно склоняется к столу. Позади слышится какой-то сухой и хриплый хохот.  
\- Ты так облажался, папочка, ты так облажался.  
***  
У миссис Бэллз чересчур большие ноздри и поджатые узкие губы, агрессивного цвета алый костюм, и как вообще её допустили до практики, Герк не знает, по крайней мере, ему не хочется ничего рассказывать этой женщине.  
Не об Анджеле.  
Не о Чаке.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Хенсен, - говорит она тихим бесцветным голосом, её духи превратили комнату в газовую камеру – или он так отвык от людей? – ему тяжело дышать. - Давайте начнём с того, из-за кого вы сюда пришли, - давайте притворимся, что никто о Вас ничего не знает, мистер Хенсен.  
\- Моя знакомая сказала, что записала меня к Вам, - окей, тогда давайте я прикинусь дурачком.  
\- Я не это имела в виду, - говорит она, посмотрев на него поверх очков. - Я имела в виду, кого вы потеряли из-за кайдзю.  
Я больше никогда сюда не приду, повторяет про себя Герк, и последнее, что он видит, перед тем, как прикрыть глаза – Чак, с улыбкой первооткрывателя подталкивающий боковые шарики в фигурке, которая стоит на столе у большинства психологов.  
Потерпеть всего часик.  
Из темноты Чак смеётся заливисто, но мисс Бэллз никогда его не услышит.  
Скажите, мисс, как мне избавиться от сына в моей голове?  
Погодите, я посмотрю в своей записной книжке и пропишу Вам что-нибудь против чувства вины и одиночества.  
Он открывает глаза, мисс Бэллз всё ещё смотрит на него поверх очков и её смуглая кожа кое-где видна из-под слоя пудры.  
Белой-белой.  
Это придаёт ей вид начавшего разлагаться трупа.  
Очень-очень усталого трупа с кофейным раствором феназепама вместо органических жидкостей.  
\- Как вы, должно быть, знаете, я бывший пилот егеря. У меня погибла жена.  
Получай, сучка.  
Он делает паузу, подразумевая её реплику. Мисс Бэллз понимающе кивает и записывает что-то в своём блокноте.  
Чак заглядывает ей за плечо и произносит одними губами:  
«КОМПЛЕКС ВИНЫ И ЗАМКНУТОСТЬ».  
***  
\- Вот.  
Мако смотрит на протянутую руку с сотней, как на готовую вот-вот взорваться бомбу.  
Если уж тут кто-то и готов взорваться, то это я, говорит самому себе Геркулес.  
\- Что это?  
В смысле, с хуя ли.  
\- Деньги за сеанс. Больше я к ней не пойду.  
Никогда больше не смей.  
\- При всём моём уважении, Герк, тебе нужна помощь.  
Иди в задницу, Герк, тебе нужна помощь.  
\- Сам разберусь.  
В кресле сидит Чак и улыбается, обернись.  
***  
\- Привет. Как дела? Завтра буду. Нет, не говорила. Завтра. Райл, он не хочет, чтобы ему помогали. Нельзя помочь человеку, который того сам не желает. Да. Да. Слушай, не знаю, попробую. Ты дома? Что делаешь? Понятно. Я тоже. Тендо помирился с Эллисон? Да нет, не против. Не забывай кормить его и Чака. То есть, Макса. Блин, Райл. Забей. Райли?  
***  
Когда Герк утром спускается по лестнице, то видит Мако, сидящую на диване с сумкой в обнимку. Она не смотрит на него, когда скрипят ступени, шуршит половица, и только, когда он садится рядом, переводит на него взгляд.  
\- Герк.  
\- Мако.  
Она вздыхает. Кивает на папку, лежащую на столешнице.  
\- Я не буду тебя уговаривать. Не буду говорить, правильно или неправильно ты поступаешь. Большой мальчик, сам всё знаешь, - говорит она, смотря в какую-то неопределённую точку на стене. - Но прошу тебя – обещай, что подумаешь об этом.  
Она кусает губы и вдруг обнимает его. Герк застывает в оцепенении, потому что физический контакт с другим человеком стал чем-то странным, чем-то неправильным, нарушением личного пространства.  
Чака нет в поле зрения, и в голове у него пусто-пусто.  
В лучах солнца, пересекающих комнату, клубится пыль. Она осядет на мебели и будет лежать там до лучших времён, потому что снова не кому будет об этом позаботиться.  
Курьер снова будет с ним здороваться.  
Снова разбитая о стену посуда.  
Снова жизнь на одного.  
На полтора, подсказывает ему что-то внутри голосом Чака, на полтора.  
Заткнись, пожалуйста, Чак.  
Нет, пап.  
Как будто даже печальным голосом.  
Может, посещение психолога было не такой уж плохой идеей. Герк не хочет сам разбираться в свалке, которая у него теперь в голове. И в то же время, он не хочет вываливать этот мусор на кого-либо ещё. Он вообще не хочет это ворошить. Всё свою ношу с собой.  
Идиллия, говорит Чак, выходя их кухни, когда за Мако закрывается дверь, и обнимает Герка со спины. Тот запрокидывает голову, кладёт на плечо Чаку, и думает, что мог бы простоять так целую вечность.  
Губы мимолётно утыкаются в его макушку.  
Через секунду ощущение рук и тела за спиной пропадает, и Герк валится прямо на ковёр, закрывает глаза и, впервые, за долгое время, высыпается, несмотря на ушибленные затылок и локоть.  
***  
А потом Чак пропадает на двадцать девять дней.  
***  
Сначала Герк не думает, что что-то стряслось.  
Даже говорит вслух:  
\- Ну и слава Богу.  
***  
Потом опять начинает просыпаться с криком.  
***  
И становится совсем не смешно.  
Он начинает бросать бутылки в стены просто так.  
Не выключает телевизор.  
Он боится засыпать в темноте и тишине, здоровый армейский мужик.  
Звонит мисс Бэллз, и писклявый, похожий на поросячий визг голос её секретарши сообщает, что у мисс Бэллз график расписан на два месяца вперёд.  
Когда и решается позвонить Скотту, то не может выдавить из себя ни слова.  
***  
Он не признается даже самому себе, что ему так отчаянно не хватает Чака.  
***  
Даже такого.  
***  
Из двадцати девяти дней он нормально помнит первые десять.  
***  
\- Ты едешь крышей, старик.  
Герк не помнит, как дотащил себя до дивана, но помнит голос, от которого проснулся.  
Двадцать девять дней.  
Сил хватает только на то, чтобы приоткрыть один глаз и увидеть сидящего рядом на журнальном столике Чака – бледного, с кругами под глазами, неровной щетиной и опущенными плечами.  
Хочется схватить его за шкирятник и ебнуть башкой о стену.  
Хочется сгрести его в объятия, и: «Небросайменябольшеникогдаслышишьникогдапожалуйстабольшеникогданеуходи». Герк сглатывает вязкую слюну и неожиданно для самого себя отворачивается лицом к спинке дивана и бубнит:  
\- Катись к чёрту.  
Через пять секунд не выдерживает - оборачивается, чтобы увидеть больные впалые глаза.  
\- Я ещё тут, - криво улыбается Чак. - Ты знаешь Тайлера Дердена?  
Он со смешком подаётся вперёд, чтобы уткнуться своим лбом в висок Герка. Тот закрывает глаза.  
\- Почему ты ушёл?  
\- Глупый вопрос, старик. Я в твоей голове. Я всегда тут был. Ты же меня не отпускаешь. Рассказать тебе сказку перед сном?  
\- Иди нахуй. Нахуй иди, - конечно, он никогда бы не сказал такого Чаку, да и вообще, но Геркулесу было, вот ей-богу, не до этого, - Когда я проснусь, тебя опять не будет. Или будет. Потому что я сошёл с ума.  
\- Сумасшедшие себе в этом не признаются, ты читал, - с усмешкой шепчет Чак, проводя рукой по волосам Герка. - Я буду тут, потому что я – твой сын. Я всегда буду с тобой.  
И, чёрт побери, действительно.  
Что тебе, блять, Герк, ещё надо, спрашивает он сам у себя.  
\- Да, - зачем-то говорит он вслух, - да, ты будешь здесь, потому что ты – мой сын.  
\- Вот и договорились, - улыбается Чак и шмыгает носом. - Не надо.  
\- Чего не надо? – в любой неясной ситуации – прикидывайся дурачком, Геркулес, так держать.  
\- Не прикидывайся. Я у тебя в голове. Не реви.  
\- Я и не реву.  
\- Окей.  
\- Окей.  
Герк хочет уснуть, возможно – проснуться в одиночестве.  
Да кому он врёт...  
\- Завтра я попробую прострелить себе башку. Или тебе. Я ещё не решил.  
\- Только посмей. И всё ты уже решил.  
\- Ты противоречишь самому себе, - уже в полудрёме бубнит Герк.  
\- Нет, это ты противоречишь самому себе, - возражает Чак, издевательски копируя интонации отца. - Спи. Тебе надо поспать.  
\- Не могу.   
Чак молчит секунд тридцать, и когда Герк, наконец, с облегчением вздыхает, то спрашивает:  
\- Так рассказать тебе сказку?  
\- Иди на хер. Я ни одной не помню.  
\- Я помню одну, тебе хватит. Итак, пришли как-то охотники в лес…  
***  
Он учится жить заново.  
Он учится жить с Чаком в своей голове и не шугаться от зеркала.  
Съехавшая крыша не беспокоит Герка так сильно, как должна бы, она его вообще не беспокоит.  
Иногда он так западает, пропадает в Чаке на несколько дней.  
Иногда его отпускает, и они пару дней отдыхают друг от друга.  
***  
\- Мне кажется, ты должен забрать Макса.  
\- Ты хочешь собаку?  
\- Нет, я скучаю по Максу. Ты скучаешь по Максу.  
\- Я скучаю по вам с мамой.  
Когда он оглядывается через плечо, кухня уже пуста.  
***  
Когда-то Герк прочитал или услышал, мол, если сразу после того, как проснулся, посмотреть на что-то яркое, то мгновенно забываешь содержание сна.  
Он просыпается, и первое, что он видит – отливающие на солнце медью волосы Чака, спящего на другой стороне кровати.  
Герк уже шесть дней не помнит, что ему снилось ночью.  
***  
\- Отпусти меня.  
\- Так я, вроде, и не держу тебя здесь.  
\- Ошибаешься, старик.  
***  
Когда-нибудь это должно было случиться.  
Просто слишком много.  
Смещение полюсов.  
***  
\- Скажи, что любишь меня, Герк, - полузадушенным шепотом просит Чак в перерыве на глоток воздуха. - Скажи, ну.  
\- Ты - моя жизнь.  
И рука на затылке снова притягивает ближе.  
В комнате становится жарче, по ощущениям - на пару сотен градусов, и Геркулес не знает, куда девать руки. В итоге – стискивает и без того измятые простыни, пока Чак немного неуклюже ёрзает на нём.  
В голове, так привычно в последнее время – пусто, всё затоплено матовым светом и только выщерблено глубоко в подкорке: «НЕПРАВДА».  
То, как Чак не стонет – скулит на противофазе, сметает всё, что было до этого, выгрызая в груди дыру, величиной с Йеллоустон.  
Просыпается Геркулес один, рядом с подсыхающим пятнышком спермы.  
Снова засыпает, но Чака в том сне уже нет.  
***  
\- Серьёзно? – спрашивает Чак и в его голосе проскакивает нервозность. - Кажется, мы об этом уже говорили.  
\- Ты говорил, - качает головой Герк. - Ты вообще дочерта говоришь.  
\- Нет, почему именно сейчас? – продолжает докапываться до него Чак и выхватывает револьвер. - Да положи ты уже его, где взял! Серьёзно? «Пиздец, нахуй, заебали»? Или почему?  
Герк вздыхает и откидывается на стуле. Руки плетьми повисают вдоль тела.  
\- Нельзя так жить, Чарли, - шепчет он потолку.  
Пару секунд царит тишина, а потом Чак склоняется над ним. У него лицо приговорённого на эшафоте.  
Герку безумно хочется поцеловать его в искажённую горькую линию губ.  
Чак наклоняется сам.  
\- Пап, - Чак оставляет три поцелуя: над верхней губой, на переносице и на лбу.  
***  
Это случается через пять месяцев после его смерти.   
Когда Герк просыпается, Чак сидит на краю постели, едва прикрытый простынёй.  
\- Пора, пап, - шепчет Чак, и, кажется, он сам этого боится.  
\- Пора что, сынок? – садится рядом с ним Герк и кладёт руку на плечо. У Чака кожа, как у больного испанкой - обжигает.  
\- Вот, - он передаёт отцу папку, которую оставила Мако, - читай.  
Герк вздыхает и бегло просматривает файлы. Вкратце говоря – человечество решило, что с этого дня надо быть готовыми ко всему, Шаттердом в Гонконге снова открывается, и проект «Пришествие» набирает добровольцев.  
\- Ну и зачем мне это? – спрашивает Герк у Чака.  
Тот пожимает плечами и кладёт голову Герку на плечо.  
\- Тебе надо двигаться дальше. Все так говорят. Чья-то смерть – не повод останавливаться самому.  
Герк обнимает и притягивает Чака ближе.  
\- Ты хочешь оставить меня, но не знаешь, как это лучше сделать?  
На самом деле, это не вопрос.  
Чак целует его в ключицу, потому что может.  
\- Ты не можешь весь остаток своей жизни провести в этой квартире, на одну лишь пенсию по выслуге.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Это не смешно! – отпихивает его от себя Чак и смотрит в глаза. - Ты сам говорил, нельзя так жить.  
\- И не ты ли сказал, что могу? – ловит его за предплечье Герк. – Зачем тогда вообще всё это нужно было?  
\- Потому что раньше ты не мог прорваться через это сам! – кричит Чак, Герк не помнит у него такого растерянного лица. – Пусти меня.  
Холод касается висков и между лопаток. Герк на секунду решает, что Чак сейчас уйдёт насовсем, как на те двадцать девять дней, только навсегда, и не может разжать руки, как окоченевший труп.  
Чак сам отцепляет его пальцы и, встав с кровати, отходит к окну. Герка ослепляет залившее комнату с восходом солнце.  
Или всё дело в Чаке, он и сам уже не знает.  
\- Зачем ты делаешь это со мной? – спрашивает Герк, закрывая глаза и ложась обратно на постель.  
\- Зачем ты делаешь это с собой, вот в чём вопрос, - глухо отзывается Чак. – Я ведь уже мёртв, пап, а ты всё цепляешься за что-то.  
\- Просто я окончательно тронулся. Ни ты, ни твоя мать не должны были оставлять меня вот так.  
\- Иногда люди просто уходят из твоей жизни. Ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать.  
\- Но я мог! – кричит на это Герк и открывает глаза. - Я мог быть там с тобой! Я мог умереть там с тобой! – он закрывает лицо ладонями, - А теперь я умираю здесь, в этом чёртовом доме, потому что больше ничего не осталось.  
Спустя полминуту тишины и белых пятен в темноте под закрытыми веками, Герк поворачивается и смотрит на Чака.  
Тот моргает часто-часто. Брови заломлены. Губы поджаты.  
\- Но я умер за то, чтобы ты жил, - голос дрожит. – Я знал, что умру. Я умер за весь мир, но, знаешь, в первую очередь - за тебя. А ты не имеешь никакого права бросать мне это в лицо.  
Герк моргает – и в теперь он один в комнате.  
Подушка со всей силы летит в окно. Стекло чуть дребезжит, но удар выдерживает.  
***  
Герк иногда просто зовёт его, иногда – кричит, иногда – умоляет.  
Это не помогает. Тишина не отзывается.  
***  
\- Здравствуй, Райли.  
\- ...Здравствуйте, Геркулес, - отвечает Беккет как будто спросонья, хотя, Герк три раза перепроверил, и в Гонконге уже должно быть уже утро, а может, просто не ожидал его услышать.  
\- Как жизнь?  
На том конце трубки молчат секунд пять, потом отвечают:  
\- В порядке. Сейчас с Мако проводим тренировки. У Тендо и Германна с Ньютом свой корпус. Мы в порядке.  
\- Как там Макс?  
\- Стал папой недавно. Но он скучает без вас-с... Навестили бы нас как-нибудь.  
Вдох. Выдох.   
Уже четыре дня.  
\- Райли, предложение Мако ещё актуально?  
Тишина.  
\- Оно будет актуально даже после того, как откроется новый разлом.  
\- Если откроется.  
\- Ньюрманн уверены в этом. Ну, больше, чем на половину, а в нашем случае, это уже много. Мы уже исследуем океан и выискиваем аномалии, чтобы хотя бы попытаться вычислить, откуда нам их ждать. Три аномалии, Герк. Я не знаю, что будет, если откроются сразу все.  
***  
Он видит Анджелу в этот раз.  
Они пьют чай на веранде, закутанные в махровые пледы и смотрят на рассвет.  
Лучи встающего солнца придают её лицу какую-то неясную тревожность, но, одновременно, сглаживают резкие черты.  
Анджела несовершенна, но, в то же время, Герк никогда не видел женщины красивее, чем его покойная жена.  
\- Уезжай отсюда, - говорит она, даже не смотря на него. – Продай этот дом и поезжай. Тебе не нужно ничего оставлять за собой. За нами с Чарли.  
\- Я скучаю по вам, невыносимо, Энджи, - Герк приподнимается, чтобы дотянуться рукой до её свободной ладони, - Я не знаю, что мне делать дальше. Сначала ты, а потом – Чаки.   
Она, наконец, поворачивается к нему и садится в пол-оборота.  
\- Мы всегда будем с тобой, родной. Куда бы ты не пошёл. От тебя требуется только идти.  
Герк подаётся вперёд и встаёт перед Анджелой на колени. Она заключает его лицо в чашу своих рук и покрывает быстрыми лёгкими поцелуями.  
Герк плачет, нет, рыдает, потому что не мог раньше дать этому всему выхода.  
***  
Покупателей он находит неожиданно быстро. Многие сейчас готовы свалить из полуразрушенного города куда-нибудь вглубь материка, подальше от воды.  
Из дома он забирает только сумку с вещами и память.  
Когда он отдаёт ключи новым владельцам, то пытается найти внутри, в своём сердце хоть что-нибудь, но не находит ничего, кроме горечи.  
Герк долго стоит на пороге и ждёт, что вот-вот появится Чак – не из-за чего-то, просто так – но, в итоге, уходит, вздохнув. Видимо, не судьба.  
Он садится на автобус до аэропорта. На улицах его многие узнают, пожимают руки, благодарят. В конце концов, он старается не реагировать на оклики людей и устраивается в углу зала ожидания, натянув кепку на глаза.  
Где-то за полчаса до посадки мимо пробегает девчушка лет восьми, с двумя русыми косичками и фигурками кайдзю и егеря в руках.  
\- Мама, мама! Смотри! – она совершает какое-то невообразимое движение руками на бегу, и Страйкер Эврика бодает Блейдхэда.  
Герк смотрит на всё это, и чувствует, как щиплет у него уголки глаз.  
Пирова победа.  
В самолёте он засыпает на первых секундах взлёта, не обращая внимания на заложенные из-за перепадов давления уши.  
***  
На Шаттердом он прилетает уже ближе к ночи. Мако встречает его молчаливым полуобъятием, а Райли обменивается с Герком рукопожатием и заглядывает в глаза:  
\- Вы точно готовы к этому?  
\- Сразу говорю, что не полезу больше в дрифт, - решает расставить точки над i Герк, теребя лямку от сумки.  
У Мако лицо, как у побитого щенка.  
\- Мы и не планировали, Герк, клянусь. Мы думали поставить тебя над боёвкой и координированием.   
\- А если вообще ничего не будет? – снова задаёт он свой вопрос. – Если мы прождём десяток лет, а они так и не появятся?  
\- В воде уже что-то происходит, - отвечает Мако устало, наверное, её уже замучили этим вопросом, - хотя мы ещё и не знаем, что точно. Но после повторения К-дня, не думаю, что кто-то закроет на это глаза. Правительства могут закрыть на это глаза – а у нас всё равно останутся спонсоры. Люди приходят к нам каждый день, чтобы в будущем защитить свои семьи. Потому что все помнят. Потому что все боятся повторения.  
Герк оглядывается на чёрное в ночи море, на лунную дорожку, на шелест волн и произносит:  
\- Тогда первое, чему мы будем их учить – не бояться.  
***  
\- Привет, приятель!  
Герка едва не сшибает куча шерсти и слюней – Макс кидается на него с объятиями быстрее, чем тот успевает заметить.  
\- Ну-ну, старина, - хохочет он, уворачиваясь от розового мокрого языка, - Я тоже по тебе скучал, Макс.  
И он обнимает пса, утыкаясь лицом в короткую шерсть над ошейником. Бульдог радостно хрюкает и виляет купированным хвостом.  
***  
Они за год успевают подучить первую партию новобранцев, когда открываются два разлома, и сквозь них идут сразу по два кайдзю пятой категории. Пока новики сдерживают второй разлом, Мако и Райли закрывают первый, нашпиговав Летуна бомбами и вернув туда, откуда он пришел. Затем наступает очередь второго.  
Когда три пары пилотов, во главе с Мори и Беккетом входят в Шаттердом, на них обрушивается шквал аплодисментов. Герка берёт гордость, когда он смотрит на них и объявляет об отключении хронометра.   
Кажется, Шаттердом вздрагивает от радостных возгласов. Герка на секунду оглушает.  
А в толпе пилотов он видит Чака в костюме Страйкера Эврики, который ему улыбается.


End file.
